The present applicant manufactures and sells large-size, high-definition liquid crystal display panels. For example, in large-size high-definition liquid crystal display panels exceeding FHD, such as 4K and 8K, it is sometimes difficult to obtain a sufficient time for charging for each pixel (write time). If a liquid crystal display panel which has m pixel rows is driven by such a driving method that scan lines (gate bus lines) each connected with the respective pixel rows are sequentially selected in a one by one manner, the charge time for each pixel will be less than 1/m of the frame period. To improve the display quality of, for example, moving images and stereoscopic images, the frame period has a tendency to be shortened.
A liquid crystal display device of Patent Document 1 includes two signal lines (source bus lines) corresponding to each pixel column (i.e., has a double source configuration). A driving method applied to the liquid crystal display device of Patent Document 1 sequentially selects the scan lines in a two by two manner such that two adjoining scan lines are simultaneously selected. In each pixel column, pixels connected with two simultaneously-selected scan lines are supplied with signal voltages from different signal lines and therefore can be simultaneously scanned. So long as the frame period is constant, by using a driving method that selects the scan lines in a two by two manner, the charge time for each pixel can be twice that obtained by a driving method that selects the scan lines in a one by one manner. The entire disclosure of Patent Document 1 is incorporated by reference in this specification.